Power inverters convert a DC power to an AC power. For example, some power inverters are configured to convert the DC power to an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load that may or may not be coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”), fuel cells, DC wind turbine, DC water turbine, and other DC power sources, to a single-phase AC power for delivery to the AC grid at the grid frequency.
In photovoltaic applications, the power delivered by each photovoltaic cell may vary in magnitude over time due to temporal variations in operating conditions including changes in sunlight intensity, angle of incidence of sunlight, ambient temperature and other factors. As such, photovoltaic cells have an operating point at which the values of the current and voltage of the cell result in an ideal or “maximum” power output. This “maximum power point” (“MPP”) is a function of environmental variables, including light intensity and temperature. Inverters for photovoltaic systems may include some form of maximum power point tracking (“MPPT”) as a mechanism of identifying and tracking the maximum power point (“MPP”) and adjusting the inverter to exploit the full power capacity of the cell at the MPP.
Additionally, in a typical photovoltaic power system, an inverter may be associated with one or more solar cell panels. For example, some systems include strings of solar cell panels that deliver a relatively high, combined voltage (e.g., nominal 450 V) to a single, large inverter. Alternatively, in other systems such as a distributed photovoltaic power system, an inverter may be associated with each solar cell panel. In such systems, the solar cell panels are typically small, relatively low voltage (e.g., 25 V). The inverter may be placed in close proximity to the associated solar cell panel to increase the conversion efficiency of the overall system.